Dirty Little Secret
by TheNightsTerror
Summary: Looks like little miss Queen Bee, Ino, has something going on that she doesn't want the world to know. A naughty little secret that would easily be enough to ruin her reputation.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. Obviously. Or else this wouldn't be on_ fan_fiction. -_-**

**Setting: AU. All of the Naruto kids are in Highschool, in their junior year.**

**Pairings: InoSasuSaku. Implied SasuSaku and ShikaIno.**

**Warning: This fic contains a lemon, some crude language, and a bit of a strange theme, as it takes place mainly in a graveyard.**

**A/N: ****This fic is dedicated to my Oneechan, Marissa. Enjoy~.**

* * *

Boring. Lame. Was this really supposed to be interesting? Blue eyes narrowed irritatedly, and a heavy sigh left pink lips. This had to be the worst lesson Yamanaka Ino had ever been to. Ever since they had gotten their new teacher things had gone from bad to worse. Being the type of person that she was, she had never liked school, but now she hated it.

Of course there were some good things, like cheerleading, gossip, and finding out what everyone was up to. Those were things that she thrived for. Those were her specialty. Other people might be good at art (like her annoying brother, Deidara), others at Physical Education (like the majority of guys at this school), and of course the few that were good at having a social life. Being the queen bee was hard, but unlike what most people thought, that wasn't all that she thought about.

Miss popular actually had a dirty little secret. There was one thing that no one but her and two others knew about. This was the type of secret that always made her excited, the type of secret that she felt naughty even thinking about. Even better - this secret would be taking place tonight at the graveyard.

Ino tapped her foot impatiently, staring at the clock and waiting for the lame lesson to be over. In five short minutes she would be on her way.. A groan left her. She already knew that time didn't go by fast when she wanted it to, but she still couldn't help but feel impatient. She wanted to go, and she wanted to go now. Just thinking about her secret had made her want to hurry.

Just as she had decided to get up and leave the lesson early, the bell rang, and all the students jumped from their seats, apparently as excited to leave as her. She shot them all a dirty look, watching as everyone crowded around the doorway and blocking her way out. Well, it was times like this when her being so popular came in handy. She stood up, her blonde hair falling behind her, and put on a seductive smirk. "Ara, how am I supposed to get out if I can't even get through? Oh no.. I'm going to be late." Maybe the dramatic tone in her voice was over played, but she didn't care. It worked.

The crowd made a row for her to walk through, and she sent an appreciative smile to them, though the look in her eyes was clearly one of contempt. She hadn't been lying. She really did hate this school. Her best friend had transferred to a different school to study under a teacher who was supposedly super talented. Which meant the only time Ino saw her old best friend was during their rare nights at the graveyard.

One of the people in on the secret was Haruno Sakura, pink haired beauty.

"Yo, Yamanaka."

She turned at the call of her name, surprised by the voice. Not surprised because of anything one might expect. She was merely surprised because she recognized it. How could anyone _not_ recognize that voice? When she turned she expected to see Uchiha Sasuke standing a few feet away, that ever taunting smirk on his face. Instead she was greeted with being pinned against the wall, hypnotized by those burning onyx eyes.

"Oh," a small gasp escaped her, and she felt her face coloring. She hadn't expected to see Sasuke until later today at the graveyard. Ino closed her eyes, expecting him to just walk away. Instead she felt her skirt being pushed up, and a hand sliding its way into her undergarments. Though she probably should have, she didn't open her eyes. A whimper escaped her, though she quickly stopped it by biting her lip. A hand that she already knew was skilled teased her folds, almost succeeding in making her whimper again. All the while he studied her expression, thoroughly amused with her reaction.

Just as she was about to stop caring about making noise, the hand pulled away, and Sasuke took a step back, the damned smirk still plastered on his face. The blonde's face reddened more, and she flipped her hair over her shoulder, doing her best to hide just how turned on she was. She was pretty sure no one in the school had noticed what had just happened, but she could never be too sure. Tonight at the graveyard she was going to get revenge.

And just to make things better, she would enlist Sakura to help.

* * *

After Ino had briefed her friend on everything, she was on her way, a mischievous smile on her face as she walked her usual way to the graveyard. This would be fun. Really, it would be. Instead of being teased like she usually was, she was going to be doing the teasing. It didn't take long to get to the graveyard. She had called the day off from her part time job at the Flower Shop, so that she would have plenty of time.

Of course Sakura was already there. She just had to show Ino up in everything, didn't she? She didn't have much time to feel resentful, though, because a flurry of pink hair was already flying out of the gates and into her waiting arms. Oh, her friend was just so affectionate sometime. She couldn't really blame her, either, because she really had missed Sakura. They'd have to go out shopping sometime. After today, of course. Today already had plans.

Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes smoldered as she led Ino into the familiar area, skillfully closing the gate behind them so that it looked as if it hadn't been opened. If someone saw them, it would be painfully obvious that they had been here before by the way that they maneuvered around the graveyard, making their way over to their usual spot.

Though she had been here before, Ino couldn't help but read over the graves as she passed them. Minato Namikaze, a man who had died as a hero - or should she say, in war. Asuma Sarutobi, someone who she had been like a second father to Ino. Looking at the grave stones should have saddened her. It didn't. She was too used to seeing them for them to bother her anymore. Instead they seemed like old comforting friends.

"Ino, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Sakura asked, though by her tone it was pretty obvious that she already knew that answer. If that wasn't enough, then the perverted smirk on her face showed that she obviously knew what Ino would say.

She would have snorted, if she didn't find that so disgusting. Instead she just returned her friend's smirk, and pushed the pink haired girl to the ground (where they had already put out a blanket to lay on). Some people might find what she did next weird, since the two were obviously only friends, albeit close ones, but the two girls didn't see anything wrong with it.

Ino pushed up Sakura's shirt, exposing her smooth skin, and showing that her perverted little friend had chosen not to wear a bra today. Blue eyes narrowed, and she couldn't help but laugh. "Really, Sakura?" She didn't give her friend any time to answer, though, as her hand had already started teasing an overly sensitive nipple. Being that they were so close, Ino knew exactly how to mess with the other. Her small action alone earned her a very tasteful moan.

The blonde muffled Sakura's moan with her mouth, pressing her lips to the others in an almost taunting way. She even went so far as to nip at the other's bottom lip, showing just how feisty she really was. Hey, she wasn't a Yamanaka for nothing.

Before the two could get to the good part, they were interrupted by the sound of an annoyingly amazing chuckle. Ino, being as stubborn as she was, ignored the sound and made her way down Sakura's neck, biting down softly every few seconds, completely ravaging her friend's neck. Sakura, who had clearly had a crush on Sasuke for a while, pushed the blonde away, and bit her own lip in a seductive manner, giving a sultry look to the raven.

Ino rolled her eyes, but gave her friend her chance to do what she so obviously had been waiting to do. Sakura removed her top completely, making it more of a show then it should have been, and met Sasuke's gaze. Throughout all of this the blonde was making a pouty face, annoyed that her bit of fun had been taken away. She knew that more fun was coming, though, so was able to put up with it.

The pinkette crawled forward, undoing the raven's zipper, before running her hand appreciatively over Sasuke's already erect length. That alone put Ino back into her previous mood, making her smirk return. She watched as more and more of his clothes were taken off of him, and as Sakura pulled him down onto the blanket with the two girls.

She was actually proud of herself for having such amazing self restraint, and continued observing, patiently waiting for her turn. Sakura was having way too much fun with this. She was licking her lips, staring lustfully at the erection that was placed tauntingly in front of her face. Ino's friend was obviously hypnotized, because before the blonde knew it Sakura had opened her mouth and took Sasuke in. The raven's head arching back was his only show of pleasure, as he was oh-so-obviously holding the rest in. Sakura continued working his length, her little pink head bobbing. Ino was actually amazed at how much of him she managed to take in. Her friend had obviously been practicing, which was a pretty distracting thought.

Sasuke tangled his hand into Sakura's hair, guiding her head, and started thrusting against her. That was too much for the Yamanaka. She crawled back over to her friend and smirked. Things weren't going necessarily as planned, but they were still interesting. The blonde was on her knees behind Sakura, who was holding herself up in what might be considered doggy style, had Sasuke's dick not been in her mouth. Ino lifted a hand and started teasing Sakura's folds, rolling her eyes at her friend's muffled moan of encouragement.

She inserted two fingers into the other, not even surprised that they slid right in. Sakura was _beyond_ wet. Pffft. Of course. She should have expected for Sakura to get spoiled. She had Sasuke's cock from the front, and a skilled friend from behind. Despite that fact, Ino was happy with their situation. She made sure that her fingers were thrusting into the other at a good pace, and her other hand trailed down her own body, to find out that she was actually almost as wet as Sakura. Figures. Watching things like this always turned her on, which in itself was another of her little secrets.

Apparently Sasuke wasn't too fond of the idea of Ino pleasuring herself, as he pulled Sakura off of him and dragged the blonde toward him. She expected to have his dick shoved into her mouth, but was surprised yet again when Sasuke flipped her around so that he had more access, and pushed his large erection into her without warning, completely filling her up, and sending a shudder through her, making her first moan of the night leave her. It really wasn't too hard to pretend that it wasn't Sasuke behind her, and that it was instead her long time crush.. She could easily imagine that it was Shikamaru's hands teasing her breasts, and not Sakura's.. That the mouth finding purchase on her neck neck was his..

"_Nngh_." Sakura was clearly getting her own revenge, by kissing Ino neck in a gentle yet teasing way, sending yet another wave of pleasure through the blonde. Her friend really was a demented person. How else would she be so skilled at this- "_Ahh_!"

This could go on for a long time, and it probably would. The people who lived by the graveyard had long since started believing that the place was haunted, due to the amount of moans that filled the night during the times that they visited. This was simply how things happened, and it wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

This was Ino's dirty little secret.


End file.
